


You’re different

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Dick and Barbara spend some time together after he regains his memory
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	You’re different

Barbara sat up and looked down at the sleeping man beside her in the bed

They hadn’t done anything last night.  
But she wanted to.....

She thought he felt the same way but apparently not

Suddenly his hand came up pressing her down onto the bed. The rest of his body never moving, his eyes never opening. His face remaining pressed against the pillow “Stop thinking” he mumbled into the pillow 

“How do you know I’m——“ 

He opened one eye mentally telling her “I know you”

She both loved and hated the fact that they had silent communication with one another 

They laid there for a couple more moments in silence before he opened his eyes “Alright. What’s troubling you Red?”

She shook her head “Nothing”

He quirked his head to the side “Want the tickle monster to fight it out of you?” He crept his hand up

She shook her head and sighed “Ah Dick I just—“ she rolled over burring her head in her pillow

“I don’t want to be like every other girl” she mumbled into her pillow 

Dick rolled her over “What was that?”

She sighed “I-every girl thinks you’re attractive”

He rolled his eyes “Well not EVERY girl” he corrected

Barbara ignored him continuing “And you have always been my friend and I just-I figured with you getting your memories back that .....maybe we would be....and the way you’ve been looking at me and talking to me and everything I thought maybe you did too and we were back to old times. And then we have this mission together, that forced us into staying the night at this hotel room with only one bed available and I figured perhaps it’d be back to old times ...but then you just went to sleep. So I guess I was wrong and it was just me reflecting on old memories again and-“

Dick cut her off with a kiss, it wasn’t the first time they’ve kissed since he’d gotten his memory back but this one was long and harder than ever before.

“Babs” he whispered “I do like you.”

She smiled “I thought you did”

He shrugged “You’re never wrong.” He grinned “And the reason I didn’t sleep with you is because you aren’t like every other girl. I know I have slept with more girls than I’d like to admit it’s easy. I don’t care about screwing things up with them. Or risking never talking to them again“ he scratched the back of his neck nervously “I hope this doesn’t make things worse, but Umm I don’t remember us having intercourse.” He moved his hand from his neck “I mean I know we have. I have these flashes of us....in a mood. But I can’t feel it or remember any of it in motion” he said lowly

She inhaled a breath “So when we do-again....if we do. It’ll be like the first time for you?”

“Yeah” He reached up tucking a stray hair behind her ear “God do you even know Babs?”

She smiled he was hovering over her now “Know what?”

“Know how important you are to me” he whispered “You are one the single most important things in my life.” He was quiet for a moment, she watched as his eyes traveled down her body. Dressed in a black cami and sweat pants “God I’d love nothing more than to make sweet love to you all night. But given the circumstances, stressed out from a mission, having to stay the night at a swanky hotel.” He shrugged “Not exactly how I want our first time to be”

She smiled “So I’m not like every other girl who hit on you in that swanky bar?” She teased 

He smiled wrapping his arms around her and rolling so she was lying on top of him “Tell me why you like me.”

She bit her lip “Well you are smart, caring, charismatic, determined. You would do anything for the people you love. And you make me feel safe.”

He grinned “See, the girls at the bar only said things about my looks. You say things about who I am. That proves you aren’t like ‘every other girl’” he bopped her nose

She giggled leaning down and pressing a soft slow kiss to his lips. They pulled apart. Keeping their heads pressed together and eyes closed for a moment . Just enjoying each other’s embrace 

“You mean so much to me Barbara Gordon. I’m glad I’m back” He whispered 

She nodded “You you mean so much to me Richard Grayson. I’m glad you’re back too”

He grinned “Call me Dick” he kissed he neck lightly 

They held each other tighter, eyes still closed. Until she opened her eyes “But was the pillow wall between us really necessary. She pulled back slightly motioning to where he had laid a row of pillows between them a few hours before.

He chuckled “Yeah that was probably a little over kill.” He looked her over “But it’s probably best. I’m a cuddler....” he demonstrated by moving her hands back to his head and pulling her closer again

She laughed “I’ve known you for almost 10 years and we’ve had countless sleepovers I know this Grayson.”

“Hmmm my memory is still a little fuzzy. Maybe you can remind me how we used to cuddle during these many sleepovers you speak of?” Dick smirked

Barbara licked her lips “With pleasure.”


End file.
